The present invention relates to a driving circuit for an electrically operated sound producing device and in particular to a direct current actuated vibratory horn. A wide variety of devices of this class have been designed to meet specific requirements of size, operating voltage, desired sound volume and/or frequency content, cost and other considerations. The described structure is one which can be mass produced economically and be responsive to a relatively wide range of applied direct current potential to produce an exceptional sound output for the power consumed.
The mechanical structure of the sound producing device may be somewhat similar to that disclosed in the co-pending Charles Berns application, Ser. No. 431,802 filed, Jan. 8, 1974, and entitled Buzzer Construction and Method of Adjusting the Same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic means for controlling an electromechanical transducer and vibrating the diaphragm thereof at a frequency of the order of 2,200 Hertz.